Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson ist eine geborene Trybridin und hat die wichtigste Rolle in The Originals. Hope ist die Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geborene Andrea Labonair). Als Hope geboren wurde, haben ihre Eltern ihren Tod vorgetäuscht (sie liesen alle im Glauben das Marcel Gerardsie umgebracht hätte) und übergaben sie Rebekah Mikaelson, damit sie sicher ist. Sie ist seit The Map of Moments wieder mit ihren Eltern vereint und sie leben zusammen. Hope ist eine Hexe, das heißt sie wird mal sehr Mächtig, sie wird nicht zu stoppen sein. Sie ist die Enkelin von Ansel und Esther Mikaelson und Sie ist auch die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson, und die Stieftochter von Jackson Kenner da er mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet ist. Sie wäre die jüngere Cousine von Freya Mikaelsons ungeborenen Sohn, der gestorben ist, weil seine Mutter sich und ihn vergiftet hat, um ihn vor Dahlia zu schützen. Hope ist auch die Adoptiv Schwester von Marcel Gerard. Sie wurde in der Episode Bring it On (TVD) erwähnt, und in The Originals wurde offenbart, dass Hayley schwanger ist. Und in der Folge From a Cradle to a Grave wurde Hope geboren. Den Namen Hope, hat sie von ihrem Vater, denn sie sollte die neue Hoffnung (Hope) der Familie sein. Nach einem Auftritt der Hexe Sabine in The Originals, indem diese Hayley auf das Geschlecht des Kinds untersucht, erfährt sie eine typische hexische Eingebung. Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und sie spricht atemringend auf Latein die folgenden Worte: "Hoc est infantimam malum. Nos est perdetu el eam.", was nach eigener Übersetzung soviel wie "Dies ist ein schlechtes Kind. Es wird uns alle zugrunde richten." bedeuten könnte. Laut Julie Plec, soll dank diesem Kind dem Urhybriden Klaus eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. In Apres Moi Le Deluge, einer Folge von The Originals, wird gesagt das Hope eine Hybridin ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf und ein Vampir zugleich, aber sie ist die Erste, die mit Vampir Blut geboren wurde. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden Vampir" . Später haben Sie von Genevieve erfahren das Hope zum Teil auch eine Hexe ist. Da Hope Klaus' Tochter ist, kann sie vermutlich auch einen Werwolfbiss mit ihrem Blut heilen. Mit Hopes Blut kann man auch Hybriden und Vampire erschafffen. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie, der Labonair-Familie, und einer unbekannte Familie aus Werwölfen. Hope ist ein Mitglied des Crescent Rudels und dem Nordostatlantik-Rudels und das erste Kind von einem Urvampir. Staffel Vier (TVD) Sophie Deveraux erklärte Klaus in der Folge Stadt der Vampire, dass Hayley nach seinem One-Night-Stand von ihm schwanger ist. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Sophie hat dann verlangt, dass Klaus ihr hilft oder sie würde das Baby und Hayley töten. Klaus wollte nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, er meint, die Hexen hätten einen Fehler gemacht, wenn sie dachten, dass sie mit Hilfe von Hayley und seinem Kind als Druckmittel, ihn bekommen konnten. Aber nach einem Gespräch mit Elijah Mikaelson , ändert er seine Meinung. Als Eljiah ihn nach Hayley und über sein ungeborenes Kind fragte, antwortete ihm Klaus: "Jeder König braucht einen Erben". Staffel Eins (The Originals) Hope wird am Ende der ersten Staffel geboren, wobei sie Hayley in einen Hybriden verwandelt. Allerdings geben Klaus und Hayley sie an Rebekah, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) Hope wächst zunächst bei Rebekah auf, bis sich Elijah ihnen im Mikaelson Unterschlupf anschließt. Auch Camille O'Connell zieht zu ihnen, während Rebekah nach New Orleans zurückkehrt. Doch Finn und Esther spüren Hope auf, weshalb Finn im Haus gegen Elijah kämpft, während Cami mit Hope weg ist. Als Hope beim näherfahren die Gefahr spürt, zaubert sie das Auto aus. Elijah bringt das Haus zur Explosion, sodass Finn stirbt. Erst danach startet Hope das Auto wieder. Daraufhin kehren Elijah, Cami und Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Die Übernatürliche Gemeinschaft ist sich ihrer Existenz seit Ich liebe dich, leb wohl bewusst. Dahlia will Hope an sich nehmen, so wie sie es vor über 1000 Jahren mit Esther abgemacht hatte und bereits mit Freya praktiziert hatte. Letztlich tötet Klaus Dahlia mit Esthers Hilfe. Allerdings ist Hayley fortan mit einem Fluch belegt, sodass sie nur bei Vollmond ihre menschliche Form annimmt. Staffel Drei (The Originals) thumb In For the Next Millennium, wächst Hope bei ihrem Vater auf und Elijah nimmt sie einmal im Monat mit, damit sie Hayley sehen kann, da Hayley nur bei Vollmond eine menschliche Gestalt hat. In You hung the Moon gerät ein Streit zwischen Klaus und Hayley außer Kontrolle, sodass sie sich blutig bekämpfen. Als Klaus plötzlich inne hält, bemerkt auch Hayley, dass Hope sie beobachtet hatte. Außerdem sieht sie Hope das erste Mal laufen, da sie die letzten Monate nur bei Vollmond bei ihr sein konnte. Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist, zieht Hayley mit ihrem Ehemann Jackson Kenner und Hope in eine Wohnung gegenüber des Mikaelson-Hauses, das Klaus nicht betreten kann. Man sieht, dass Hope zu Jackson eine ähnlich enge Beziehung hat wie zu ihren Eltern. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, sieht man Hope in ihrer Wiege weinen weil sie nicht schlafen kann wegen der lauten Musik auf der straße. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, ist Hope mit Mary und Hayley in der Wohnung. In Savior, feiert Hope Weihnachten mit Jackson,Hayley, Camille und ihrer Familie in der Mikaelson Niederlassung. In Wild at Heart, zieht Hayley mit Hope wieder zu den Mikaelsons zurück weil Jackson tot ist und sie nicht länger in der Wohnung sein wollte und dabei lässt sie Hope's Lieblings Spielzeug zurück. In Dead Angels, sagte Hayley dass Hope weint weil sie ihren Stiefvater Jackson vermisst weil er der einzige war der sie beruhigen konnte und auch weil sie ihr Lieblings Spielzeug nicht bei sich hat. In A Streetcar Named Desire, hat Stefan Salvatore ein Foto auf Hayley's Handy gesehen und sie gefragt ob Hope der grund ist warum sie immer Klaus hilft sie antwortete darauf das sie nicht will dass Hope ohne einen Vater groß wird. In An Old Friend Calls, haben Klaus, Hayley und Hope die Stadt verlassen. In Alone with Everybody, In Behind the Black Horizon, In No More Heartbreaks, In Where Nothing Stays Buried, In The Bloody Crown, sieht man Hope in Hayley's armen weinen. Nachdem Elijah und Kol in der Mikaelson Niederlassung von Marcel gebissen worden sind wurden sie in Lucien's Wohnung gebracht. Hope liegt in ihrer wiege während Hayley mit Freya versucht eine heillung für Elijah und Kol zu finden. Später hat Freya alle Mikaelsons verzaubert ,da es keine heillung für diese bisse gibt und sie selbst vergiftet worden ist, schlafen sie alle wie sie als sie bei Dahlia war (ausser Klaus, er ist im Friedhof hinter einer mauer und leidet wegen Marcel unter Papa Tunde's Messer). Hayley muss die heillung für diese bisse finden bis dahin schlafen sie und deswegen verlässt sie mit Hope New Orleans in einem Lastwagen (hinten im Lastwagen sind die schlafenden Mikaelsons in särgen). Da Klaus nicht bei seiner Tochter sein kann hat er ein brief an sie geschrieben. Charakter : "She is a tough one like her mom. ''" : —Hayley über hope in ''Girl in New Orleans Obwohl sie noch ein Baby ist, wurde gesagt das Hope eine Kämpferin ist. Es wurde bei beiden ihrer Eltern gesagt; bei Hayley'' in Girl in New Orleans'', wo sie zu ihrem Arzt gesagt hat sie ist starkes Mädchen wie sieselbst und bei Klaus wo er gesagt hat dass beide Hayley und Hope Kämpferinnen sind in A closer walk with thee. Beide mal wurde gesagt das sie diese eigenschaft von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat die es selber von ihrem Vater hat, Hopes Großvater mütterlicher seits. Sie scheint auch ein sehr ruhiges und glückliches baby zu sein. Freya sagte in asche zu asche sie sei robust wie ihre Familie väterlicher seits. Sie scheint auch sehr intelligent zu sein da sie in der Lage war Camilles auto an und aus zuschalten trotzdem das sie noch ein Baby ist. : Aussehen Laut Rebekah, sieht Hope aus wie ihre Mutter, obwohl Klaus gesagt hat, sie hätte seine Augen geerbt, etwas, dass ihn freut. Sie hat helle Haut, dunkelblonde Haare und blaue Augen wie ihr Vater. Als eine Labonair muss Hope das Werwolf-Mal haben, wie alle Werwölfe ihrer Blutlinie wie z.B Eve und Hayley. Sie wurde von Elijah und Camille als Perfekt Bezeichnet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hope ist eine Hexe. In The Devil is Damned, hat Hope gewusst das sie und Cami in Gefahr sind und hat mit ihrer Magie das Auto erst ausgeschaltet und danach als die Gefahr vorrüber war wieder an. Hopes Fähigkeit ihre Magie zu kontrolieren während sie noch ein Baby ist, ist ein Zeichen das sie eine Sehr mächtige Hexe sein wird. Laut Michael Narducci wird Hope nicht zu stoppen sein. Hope ist auch ein Werwolf, aber sie hat ihre Werwolf-Seite noch nicht ausgelöst, wenn sie es auslösen würde wäre sie ein starker Wolf, sie hätte alle Kräfte der Lykanthrophie gewonnen. Hope ist kein Vampir, sie besitzt aber Vampirische Eigenschaften, speziell in ihrem Blut. Ihr Blut war in der Lage, ihre Mutter im Mutterleib zu heilen. Sie hat sich auch selbst geheilt, nachdem ein Spielzeug auf sie gefallen ist und sie einen kleinen Kratzer am Kopf hatte, allerdings hat das heilen gedauert weil sie kein richtiger Vampir ist. Ihr Blut kann verwendet werden, um neue Vampire und Hybriden zu zeugen. Hopes Blut kann einen Werwolfsbiss heilen. Laut Dahlia wird Hope große, aber instabile Macht besitzen. Als die erste Tribridin auf der Welt, die alle drei Spezies vereint, sind die ganzen Fähigkeiten und Grenzen von Hopes Macht noch unbekannt. Schwächen Laut Dahlia, besitzen erstgeborene ihrer Familie Große Macht; es ist jedoch instabil und kann der Hexe schaden wenn sie nicht gelehrt wird. Als besitzerin eines unausgelösten Werwolf gen wird Hope anfälle von schweren Aggressionen erleben. Als die erste Tribridin auf der Welt, die alle drei Spezies vereint, sind die ganzen grenzen von Hope's Schwächen noch unbekannt. Beziehungen Hope ist die geborene Trybriden Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall. Sie ist auch die einzige Nichte von Elijah und Rebekah Mikaelson, die geschworen haben, sie zu beschützen, egal was kommt - sie sehen in ihr den Weg, wieder glücklich zu werden. Außerdem ist sie die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson und die Großnichte von Dahlia. Sie ist die Enkelin von Esther Mikaelson und Ansel und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael, der versucht hat sie umzubringen, sowie die Enkelin von zwei anderen Werwölfen, die man nicht kennt. Sie ist auch ein entfernter Verwandter von Lana und Eva über ihre Mutter und eine entfernte Cousine von Cary und die jüngere Schwester von Marcel Gerard über ihren Vater, der ihn adoptiert hatte. Es wird gesagt, dass sie beide Familienfeinde erbt. Hayley Marshall Hayley ist Hopes Mutter und es wird gezeigt, dass Hayley sich sehr um ihre Tochter kümmert. Sie erfuhr über ihre Schwangerschaft in New Orleans und wurde wegen dieser von den Schwestern Deveraux verwendet, um eine Allianz mit der Ur-Familie aufzubauen. Nachdem sie überlegt hatte, das Baby mittels Eisenhut abzutreiben, wuchs mit der Zeit Hayleys Liebe zu dem Kind. Weil sie noch nie eine liebende Mutter in ihrem Leben hatte, wusste sie am Anfang nicht, wie man eine gute Mutter sein sollte, doch wie Klaus will Hayley Hope, egal was passiert, beschützen. Dies wird gezeigt, als Genevieve und die Erntemädchen Hope entführt haben und versuchten sie zu töten. Hayley kämpfte für ihre Tochter und bekam sie zurück. Sie zeigte auch die Fähigkeit zu wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist, auch wenn sie versteckt worden war durch einen Zauber. Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter und sich selber, dass sie (Hope) sicher und geliebt aufwachsen wird. Dieses Versprechen hat sie auch gehalten, indem sie Hope Rebekah übergab, damit sie sicher ist vor denen, die ihr Leid wünschen in New Orleans. Sie war schließlich in der Lage, ihre Tochter wieder zu halten, seit sie mit Hope in Die Rache des Kol wieder vereint ist. Seitdem kehrte Hope nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zurück. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus ist Hopes Vater, selbst wenn er sie am Anfang in Für Immer und Ewig nicht wollte, mit der Zeit fing er an, seine Meinung zu ändern und begann sich, um ihre Sicherheit zu Sorgen. Es wurde gezeigt, dass er glücklich war, als er hörte es sei ein Mädchen. Er will Hope beschützen, egal was passiert, deswegen begann er zu ihrem Schutz gegen seine Feinde zu kämpfen. Er will ein besserer Vater sein, als sein Stiefvater es für ihn war. Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter bringt das Beste aus Klaus hervor. Das wurde gezeigt, als er sich mit Rebekah und Marcel versöhnt hat und ein Zimmer für Hope dekorierte und zu Hayley sagte: "Unsere Tochter sollte bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen". Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere und um sie vor den Menschen, die versuchen, sie zu töten, zu schützen, haben er und Hayley beschlossen, es sei am besten, sie wegzuschicken. Sie wurde an Rebekah übergeben, die sie beschützt hat. Sie sind wieder vereint, seit sie sicher sind. Hope ist nun zu Hause und lebt mit ihren Eltern zusammen. Klaus sagte, dass seine Tochter das einzig Wichtige auf dieser Erde für ihn ist. Immer wenn Klaus um Hope herum ist, scheint sie zu strahlen. Es ist klar wie sehr Hope ihren Vater liebt. Mit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus der Mann der er sein sollte. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah hat die Stadt verlassen bevor Hope geboren worden ist, aber sie ist wieder zurück gekommen als Klaus sie darum gebeten hat Hope zu beschützen. Klaus hat gesagt das er niemand anderen mehr das Leben seiner Tochter anvertrauen würde. Sie hat die Stadt mit Hope verlassen und hat ihr oft geschichten über ihre familie erzählt. Rebekah und Hope sind wieder nach New Orleans gekommen als esther sie gefunden hat. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah ist Hope's onkel und er hat geschworen sie zu beschützen. Er hat sie akzeptiert bevor jeder andere es get hat. Sie mussten Hope weggeben um die stadt sicher zu machen und anfangs war er dagegen später hat er aber zugestimmt. Als er sie wieder gesehen hat in die vermählung sagte er zu Rebekah er kann sich die freude nicht vorstellen mit ihr jeden tag zu verbringen. Als Rebekah Hope's windeln wechseln wollte hat sie gesehen das Elijah ein dutzend leute umgebracht hat nur weil er dachte Hope ist in gefahr. In asche zu asche hat er Hayley versprochen bei Hope zu sein weil sie nicht wollte das Klaus der einzige ist den Hope kennt. Andere Betziehungen : * Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Eltern und Tochter) * Rebekah und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Elijah und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Kol und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Finn und Hope (Onkel und Nichte/Feinde) * Freya und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Camilie und Hope (Camille ist Hopes Wächterin / Babysitterin) * Jackson Kenner und Hope (Stiefvater und Stieftochter) * Dahlia und Hope ( Großtante und Großnichte / Feinde ) Auftritte Vampire Diaries * Stadt der Vampire (Staffel 4, erwähnt/gehört) The Originals |-|Staffel 1= * Von der Wiege bis ins Grab (Geburt) |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= Trivia * Sophie Deveraux beschreibt Hope als eines der Schlupflöcher der Natur. * Elijah denkt, dass Hope der Schlüssel zur Wiedervereinigung der Familie ist, weshalb er sie immer beschützen wird. * In Geheimnisvoller Retter konnte Hope Hayleys Wunden heilen. * Klaus erwähnt in Machtübernahme, dass Hope das einzige ist, das ihm etwas bedeutet. * In Ein Gefährlicher Rivale sagt Hayley, dass Hope zum Teil Hexe ist. * Hope vereint drei Spezies in sich: ** Hope ist eine Hexe und ein unausgelöster Werwolf mit vampirischem Blut. ** Es ist unbekannt, ob sie ihre Hexenfähigkeiten verliert, wenn sie ihre Werwolfseite auslöst. * Hope steht mit vier übernatürlichen Gruppe im Zusammenhang: French Quarter Zirkel, Crescent Rudel, Nordostatlantik Rudel und Urvampire * Hope ist das erste Wesen, dass mit Vampirblut geboren wurde. * Esther versuchte, Hope zu töten, da sie sich vor Dahlia fürchtete. * In Der geheimnisvolle Schlüssel träumt Klaus von Hope. * In Von der Wiege bis ins Grab gibt es einen Flashback, indem Hayley einen Brief an Hope schreibt. * Da sie das gleiche Blut wie ihr Vater hat, kann Hope wahrscheinlich einen Werwolfsbiss heilen. * Rebekah nannte Hope als erste einen Tribrid statt einen Hybrid. * In der dritten Staffel von The Originals/siebten Staffel von Vampire Diaries erfahren Stefan Salvatore und Caroline Forbes von Hope. Galerie 500x375x2-Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Hope.png 22.jpg index.jpg25.jpg images28.jpg Haylijah and Hope 1x22.gif 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Baby hope in the devil is damned.jpg images.jpg 23.jpg index.jpg 2000.jpg Images.jpg 41.jpg Hope Mikaelson 1.jpg For the next Millennium Elijah Hope 1.jpg For the next Millennium Elijah Hayley Hope 1.jpg 554.jpg HopeandRebekah.jpg MapOfMomentsPictures-feature.jpg Mqdefaul.jpg Normal_TheOriginals211-2363CamiHope.jpg TheOriginals2x14CamiHope.jpg The-Originals-season-2-episode-21-Fire-with-Fire-Dahlia-Freya-Hope.jpg The-Originals-season-2-Hope-Mikaelson-Hayley-marshall-Cami.jpg Unbenann.png Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Tribrid Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Labonair-Familie